Whistling Woods
by i am mi-chan
Summary: Couple of bad ancestors, lead to a horrible future for the descendants. The master mind Fuduo Akio. What happens when Kazemaru goes psycho. Hints of Yoai pairings. Rated T for murder. Also a bit of the Greek myth story Pandora twisted in here, that wasn't on purpose. Click here for an exciting story.


**Hello minna, this isn't the first fanfic I wrote, but it'll be the first I'll post. Though this could be the best one I've made up. This is a one-shot, and it's not planned, so if things are random oh well.**

**Disclaimer: This story is level 5.**

* * *

><p>" Otousan do you know the story of the whistling woods" a little girl asked.<p>

"Of course would you like to hear it," he asked picking her up.

"Hai !"

* * *

><p>It all started many years ago, there was a boy who moved to a town called Inazuma Town. His name, Kazemaru Ichirouta. He never talked much, when he did it was usually dark stormy days, when the wind blew fiercely. He always talked of the wind in strange mysterious ways, he was even as fast as the wind; nobody could beat him in a race. He had no friends and was always picked on, he didn't mind he had the wind.<p>

Fudou Akio, the joker of the town had a plan. He was going to prank Kazemaru into getting lost in the forest, it was only meant to give the latter a little scare.

"Oi Kazemaru" Fuduo yelled, once Kazemaru turned around Fuduo continued " you want to go hiking with me and some freinds"

Kazemaru agreed and was lead to the edge of a forest. Endou, Kidou, Fubuki, Hiroto, Gouenji, Midorikawa, Desram, Shadow, Midorikawa, Gazel, Burn, Aphrodi, Tsunami, Someoka, Tachimukai, and Toramaru. Fudou introduced Kazemaru to each friend. They had all planned to ditch Kazemaru in the middle of the woods for a couple hours. No harm, right? **Wrong**. They all headed into the woods, Kazemaru followed last, just as the plan hoped.

Endou pulled Fudou aside for a talk "Fudou we shouldn't do it," Endou had only come to talk Fudou out of this stupid plan. His friend wouldn't listen.

In was going so peacefully until they all started hearing strange noises. Then they heard twigs snapping. They jumped. The bushes rustled. Then a growl came. . Slowly a creature approached. It was a wolf, but they couldn't relax now where there's one wolf there's a whole pack. They all started to run. They entered the more thick parts of the woods. The unexplored parts. They kept on running, you could still hear the howls of the wolves. Like they were mocking you. That you couldn't escape. After hours of running blindly they found the exit of the treacherous forest, but Kazemaru tripped over a tree root.

He called for help but they kept on running. Fudou hadn't run all the way out and turned to Kazemaru. Kazemaru thought he was saved, but was wrong. Fudou only said one thing " Sorry, this was all in the plan, bye," and with that Fudou was gone, whistling a tune.

Kazemaru felt so betrayed. So alone. He would be killed soon, and he knew it. His leg was twisted too badly to walk, all he could do is cry. Hours went by, he cried. The hours turned to days he cried. Days turned to weeks, he cried. He eventually stopped crying, he knew it wouldn't save him. He slowly drifted to sleep, knowing it would be the last time he would open his eyes. Death was peaceful for him. He didn't mind. As his dead body lay there, he disintegrated into the wind. He became the wind. The wind that blew through the forest. The wind that whistled. Whistled that same tune Fudou whistled abandoning Kazemaru.

New spread fast through the village of Inazuma town. Everyone was worried on where the teal head had gone. Especially Kazemaru 's father. The blacksmith closed shop for a few days, to look for his son. No avail. Kazemaru 's mother had refused to come out from her room for a month. Saying until her son is found, she won't come out. Fudou and his friends to find Kazemaru but failed time after time. All they heard was the cries of someone, but couldn't find that person. Them all they heard the wind, the wind whistling that tune Fudou last whistled before leaving Kazemaru. They decided to stay out of the woods, and they just kept on living their lives, but with guilt. Whenever they had to go to those woods, Kazemaru 's spirit always watched them.

* * *

><p>"And that's how the Whistling Woods got its name," the girls father said.<p>

"Wow" was all she could say.

"Wait there's more," his daughter got even more excited.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru 's soul lived on, his sister had continued the family. Many years later Kazemaru 's soul was resurrected into the body of one of his descendants. Kazemaru Ichirouta. He swore to get revenge on those who claimed to be his friends. At age ten he moved to a town called Inazuma Town, his planning started there. Step by step things fell into place, and he finally part of Inazuma Japan.<p>

One day in the middle of practice (after FFI) there was a sudden storm, and they were stuck far away from shelter. This was Kazemaru 's chance. Even if they didn't directly do kill his ancestor, he still wanted revenge. "Oi minna, my house is closest," which was technically all followed him to his house. Once everyone was waiting in his room he could put his plan into action.

The door of Kazemaru 's room swung closed suddenly. They all jumped except for the killer." No worries probably the wind," Kazemaru pulled out a box from his closet. "Minna, what if I told you that someone in here was a killer," he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

" Eh, Kazemaru why do you suddenly ask such a question," Endou asked a bit scared along with everyone else. Kazemaru tossed them a book, it was the diary of his ancestor, from all their ancestors from that fateful day. Once they read all the entries from every diary they looked up at Kazemaru, who stared at them with hate filled eyes.

" And now it's time to pay," he reached back into the box and pulled out a dagger a smile crept onto his face. Not a friendly smile the smile of a psychopath.

"Kazemaru there's no need for this," Fubuki said hiding behind Goenji. Kazemaru staggered over to him, Fubuki shrank back regretting speaking up. Kazemaru pushed Gouenji aside, Fubuki was against the wall.

" Yes there is," Kazemaru said in a creepy voice. Then he lashed the dagger at Fubuki's throat. Fubuki started to cough up blood. He looked up into Kazemaru 's eyes, those were the last thing he saw. Even after Fubuki's body went limp Kazemaru kept on continually stabbing him.

" Fubuki!" it was Goenji half in tears " stop it you bastard, what more do you want?" Goenji was finally in tears.

" All I wants is your life" he walked up to Gouenji and stabbed him in the stomach. Gouenji could do was scream out in pain. Kazemaru swiftly turned to Hiroto and Midorikawa. The greenett was too busy crying into Hiroto's chest to notice. Hiroto tightened his hug on his friend. Kazemaru stalked over and stabbed Midorikawa in the back, Hiroto stared in shock as the boys blood splattered on him. " Say good night. For good." Then stabbed Hiroto in the chest. Desram was stabbed in the arm repeatedly, so was Shadow.

"For the love of the gods, please stop," Aphrodi yelled, to many people had died. All he got in return was a stab in the heart. Gazel and Burn ran to their friend who was lying on the ground, they got stabbed in the heart too.

Stab after stab, soon everyone was dead, all except Endou. Kazemaru stood above his trembling companion. "Endou, I was thinking of letting you live," The brunette looked up. " Only if you can answer this question." immediately Endou's hope fell. " So… Ready?" Endou only nodded. "Do you care about me?"

" What do you mean?" Endou asked even though he knew exactly what Kazemaru meant. It was true he did like the teal head, but he couldn't admit it. Kazemaru 's grasp on the dagger tightened. " Sorry Kazemaru I don't," he answered looking away.

"Well then… guess you have to go." he felt hurt, before he could gain control of himself he drove the dagger into the center of the other boy's forehead, then dragged it down into his chest. Before Endou died, he gave a weak smile, using his blood to write the word ' I love you' on the floor. Kazemaru finally gained control of himself, he saw the mess on the floor. He saw Endou, the dagger in his hand, and blood. He sank to his knees, his hands covering his mouth trying to suppress his sobs. Kazemaru ran and ran until he came to a cliff. He looked down, tears rising out of him.

"Stop!" called a voice .It was a cop. "Are you the one responsible for the massacre, and this blood trail." Kazemaru only nodded. Once he heard the sound of handcuffs clicking open, he felt his parents eyes on him. Many eyes on him. One cop grabbed hold him.

" No, I have to go!" Kazemaru yelled crying.

" You're not going anywhere, only jail. You're a convicted murderer."He said holding on tighter to Kazemaru. Kazemaru struggled and managed to get free. He ran closer to the edge of the cliff. " Come back, you can't just run away you must learn your lesson." The cop said running after him.

"I've learned everything, and I'm not going anywhere" he heard gasps, and his mother crying even louder. He turned to her and gave a weak smile " Okasan I love you!" he yelled as she looked at her son in shock. Then turned on his heels and jumped of the cliff. He let gravity take over, he closed his eyes knowing he would never wake up.

All their spirits turned to elements. Kazemaru was the wind once more. Endou was the ground, he was support. Goenji was the flame, he could give you warmth when needed, or die out when it's cold. He could destroy or even kill if he was angry enough. He was the raging flames of a forest fire. Fubuki was the snow. Beautiful, but could be was winter, an ice cold heart, Burn was summer, the one to melt a cold heart. Shadow was a shadow. He was regret, what's left behind. Desram was a black hole, a void of nothing. Where souls are sucked in, trapped in their own darkness. Hiroto was a shooting star, while his fair maiden Midorikawa was just a simple star, that doesn't move. Hiroto always had to move so they only met once in a while, when their paths met. Someoka was hate, the cause of war, the cause of murder, stealing. The cause of all the horrible things cursed upon humanity. Tsunami was water. The ocean. Beautiful at times, peaceful, but dangerous. Floods, destruction, mudslides, erosion, drowning. Kidou was the guide. Leading you where you need to go. Making a plan to get thing done. Making a path to the top. But can mislead. You may go into the path of destruction and darkness. It's not bad luck that plagues you. It's him. Fuduo the mistake. Mistakes can be good, but bad is what comes from most of them. Even death. Aphrodi; love. Love is happiness. But in love mistakes can be made. You can be blinded by it. Controlled. Toramaru the beast. The true you. The monster. The evil. The cruel. All the hidden thing about you. And Tachimukai, the mask. Innocent ne? No, underneath is the despicable. All their bodies disintegrated into thin air into their element. Though nobody knew where the bodies went.

A funeral for each boy. Out of all of them, Kazemaru 's was the saddest. The good little boy, who wouldn't hurt a spider(because he would run away from it)was a monster. Of all the souls, Kazemaru 's was the luckiest. He could go where ever he wanted. He could see his lover Endou anytime. Millions years later they were all resurrected, at the same time. They all decided no grudges. No killing. Just be friends. All memory of this was wiped this time.

This is how the Inazuma Japan we all know was created. It all started many years ago. And this story is true. Their souls will return to their elements, but in peace. So beware. The forces of destruction will return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. I know it's not that good. Please leave me a review, I think I suck at writing stories maybe I should stick with drawing. Hope you like the pairings, and hope you spotted them all. And sorry if you wanted any of the female characters. If you want leave me suggestions. As I said, this isn't my first fanfic written, I'll try to type up the rest. But I hate typing, so it could take a while to get the ones in my journal up. But if you send me suggestion, I could get it up in a few days (maybe because I'm lazy and don't like typing. And school.) So please send some suggestions. AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.<strong>

Arigato

Mi-chan Out


End file.
